1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of machines having substantially identical constructions.
2. Prior Art
Current assembly plants are often designed with two adjacent, parallel assembly lines to achieve the largest possible saving on space, whereby practically identically designed machines for a large variety of machining operations are respectively pair-wise installed.
However, when the machines are very large a saving on space is subject to limitations, specifically due to the fact that such machines must be accessible from all sides to allow maintenance, repair and adjusting operations. For this reason it hitherto has been practically impossible to install the largest of such machines closely adjacent to each other because accomplishing maintenance, repair and adjusting operations would have caused a partly intrinsic disassembly work.